<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Times For the Both of Them by Gingerbucket95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330002">First Times For the Both of Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95'>Gingerbucket95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming much more comfortable around each other, two lovers try their best to show their devotion, despite their complete lack of experience.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Warnings: (please don't read this section of you're fine with whatever, I like the story being a surprise) so spoilers, this fic really isn't "porn." It's sexual and such, but that's just what I'm using for this story. So if you like fluff, you'll like this. It just happens to have a dick in it.<br/>-<br/>Happy readings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Times For the Both of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Mikan awoke from her deep sleep, still groggy from being up far too late. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay up chatting with Hajime for so long, but clinging to him now, she forgot all of that. It had taken long enough to get to the point they had, even if it wasn't all that much. Mikan was happy to have anyone at all, but Hajime? It felt far too lucky. She was never good at using her words, but Mikan supposed that anyone she could feel safe around naked was a good choice. That wasn't always the case with other boys, so it wasn't much of a contest.</p><p>     After a few more minutes, her movements were noticed, and Hajime's eyes were opened. Just the same as any other day, Hajime got out of bed first, though not without giving her a quick kiss on whatever facial features was closest. "Bath." Hajime walked his way into the bathroom, but Mikan couldn't help but call out.</p><p>"Hey... Hajime?" She asked, sitting up straight. Hajime turned around and just listened, still too tired to say much. "Can I... Can I come with you?"</p><p>     Needless to say, this got his attention. Hajime seemed to almost immediately wake up. "Yeah, of course!" Almost giddily, he rushed over to her side, helping her to her feet.</p><p>     It wasn't until the two were seated in the warm waters that Hajime turned inquisitive eyes on her. "So, and I'm not saying I'm not loving this, but why'd you decide to join in?</p><p>     Mikan mentally prepared herself for a few moments, before moving in close to his face. "I... I really want to... Take another step, if that makes sense?"</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>     She gazed into his eyes, trying to read his expression. Rather simply, he sneaked his arm behind her and pulled her in a little closer. "I wouldn't mind that at all, I don't think."</p><p>     Mikan giggled and pushed herself as closely as she could, spilling a but of water out of the tub. "I do have a few ideas if you'd like to try one." Mikan tried her best to sound confident, putting one hand onto his chest, specifically in a way that Ibuki had recommended. It must've worked, as Hajime smiled and kissed her firmly on the lips.</p><p>"So what do you have in mind?"</p><p>     Mikan's ever-increasing blush flew up a few notches. Anything she could suggest would be alot, that was for sure.</p><p>"Well I don't want to kill the mood, but..." Mikan looked up apologetically. "I think you should know that this... Isn't really my first time doing some of these things. I-I know I told you already, but... You know what I mean."</p><p>     And he did. "I don't plan on doing anything we aren't both okay with, of course." </p><p>     Looking at him now, she could easily see his nervousness. In his situation, she would be to. Mikan quickly put the idea out if her mind. "Can we get dried off?"</p><p>     Hajime smiled and once again helped her to her feet. Mikan thanked him each time, regardless of circumstance. He was the first to do this kind of thing, but he was the first for many things. Hajime wrapped her in a towel and moved to deal with his own soaking body. </p><p>"I'll be out in a sec, you can go on ahead." Despite his calm attitude, Mikan couldn't help but watch him through the mirror, grinning widely to himself. She closed the door softly, hopping a bit out of joy. Nothing had been easy in her love life, not even opening up for Hajime. Even so, this was the first boy who was worth the challenge. Mikan skipped over to the bed, flopped down quickly, and waited.</p><hr/><p>     Within a few minutes, Hajime exited the bathroom and made his way to the bedside. Mikan sighed as soon as she saw him. This had to be their twentieth time being naked together, but she still took pleasure in the vulnerability in the activity. </p><p>     And of course, Mikan enjoyed looking, too.</p><p>"Okay, um... You can just sit down, I want to try something."</p><p>     Hajime did so, back resting on the headboard. Mikan nervously crawled down to his lower half.</p><p>"N-now if you... I-If something doesn't feel g-good..." </p><p>     Hajime put a hand to her cheek, chuckling to himself. "I'll be sure to tell you right away, don't worry." Mikan, now slightly enhanced with confidence, moved her face directly over Hajime's penis, before shooting a cautious glance at him.</p><p>"That should be okay." </p><p>    Mikan gulped, uncrossed her arms from where they were, and descended her mouth onto Hajime's member.</p><p>     Mikan wasn't sure if what she was doing was correct, but she continuously slid her tongue along it's length. Hajime grunted alot, so she continued. All the while, Hajime's hand was laid softly in her hair, as if to stabilize himself by it's touch. Mikan went on for awhile, until Hajime tried saying something.</p><p>"M-mikan, I..."</p><p>"Mmf?" Mikan didn't understand and continued.</p><p>"Mikan, I think..." But she had already missed her chance. Before she could react, her entire mouth was coated in an unmistakable white liquid. </p><p>"Mikan, you don't have to..." But Mikan couldn't listen. Apparently, this kind of thing wasn't finished if she hadn't gotten it all down. Unluckily for Mikan, there was far too much to swallow in one go. Hajime watched as Mikan sputtered for a few seconds, before releasing everything back out of her mouth, and onto the bed.</p><p>"I-I-I tried to..." Mikan stuttered, feeling close to tears. Hajime pulled her up beside him, scooting away from the newly-made puddle.</p><p>"I appreciate it, but I don't think that was possible." Hajime was still heaving, leaning almost entirely on Mikan. "You... You did get alot out of me..."</p><p>     Mikan held his shoulders, instantly worried. "But... But that was good, right? I didn't... I..."</p><p>     Hajime just grinned and took her into his arms. "No, no, that was um... That was good. Definitely."</p><p>"Oh!" Mikan excitedly accepted his embrace. "But... We should really clean these sheets. I kind of..." </p><p>     The two glanced over at the puddle, and then back at each other. Then, against what Mikan expected, they both giggled to themselves at what they had done. Sure, she had left a gross afterproduct, but he was happy. That was all that was important.</p><p>"Hey Mikan?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>     Hajime gave her the same look he had in the bath. "Maybe once we change these sheets out, I can maybe... Return the favor?"</p><p>     Mikan jumped up excitedly, already pulling at the sheets. "I mean I guess, if you want to..."</p><p>     Mikan giggled a bit, realizing how she looked. Happy, after a blowjob. She had intended on giving Hajime a first, on letting him have something for the first time, but... Maybe he had already returned the favor in that way, too. Mikan leaned back in from the bedside, pecking him on the cheek.</p><p>"Should we get started with the sheets?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While starting this fic, I somehow "woke up" from my tired stupor, by the thought of *drumroll* Mikan POV! Have fun with that, and let me know how I did.</p><p>(ALSO: near the end, Mikan says something along the lines of Hajime being "what really matters." Note to you readers, that isn't the moral! Just thought id make it clear that this story is about learning to share mutually, rather than the idea of giving yourself without receiving anything. I'm sure most of you picked up on that, but I don't want anyone to think I mean something gross.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>